Teavee Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Announcer: "Jo travels to Dallas in Texas to meet the family of a stay at home single divorced dad." Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Texas ready to help a single divorced dad who needs my help. Let's take a look and see who we got, shall we?" ???: "Hi, we're the Teavee Family! I'm Mike and I'm a stay at home single divorced dad. I have three children, 11 year old Hannah, 7 year old Matt and 4 year old Kyle." Mike: "My only daughter, Hannah is a million per cent well behaved and she will be having her 12th birthday party in a few days time." Observation Begins AM Morning Mike: "Okay guys, your breakfast is ready on the table and so you have to be ready for school." Hannah: "Okay, dad!" Kyle: "NO!!!!" Matt: "That ain't gonna happen!" Mike: "If you boys aren't dressed, then you're going to school in your pajamas!" PM Noon Mike: "Christmas was totally ruined while we were at my parents' house to spend the holidays with them because Mike and Kyle were shoplifting from the mall. They gobbled up all the fudge and cookies. This was the first Christmas we've celebrated as a family since Sharon and I got divorced. Then on Christmas Day, those bad boys recieved nothing but coal in their stockings and they each got notes from Santa as their only Christmas presents." Observation Continues school, the kids go home Matt: "Go Kyle! Go Kyle! Play it!" starts playing Call of Duty Mike: "Matthew, don't encourage him!" Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Platform and Naughty Chair Jo: "It wasn't long until Matt kicked off because he encouraged Kyle to hit Hannah." Jo: "Mike, I'd like you to give Matt a warning." Mike: "Matthew, we do not hit. That is not nice, if you do that again, then you will go into time-out on the Naughty Platform." Green Smoothie Matt: "(bleep) off, you stupid (bleep)!" Hannah's 12th Birthday Party One day till Hannah's Party Mike: "Okay, Hannah, what theme would you like this year, sweetie?" Hannah: "Mmmmmm....how about a mall scavenger hunt this year?" Mike: "Great choice! I'll call the stores at the mall in advance." On the day of Hannah's Party Hannah: "Oh dad, this party is gonna be awesome!" Mike: "I think so too, honey." friends, Miley, Sally, Sydney, Lindsay and Josie arrive Hannah: "Mall scavenger hunt, here we come!" Matt and Kyle vs. the Babysitter Jo: "I decided to take Mike out to spend a day at the opera. So the kids stayed home with a young babysitter named Jane Dumais." Jane: "I have my babysitting notebook with me as always." Mike: "Okay. Now, Jane, I'd like to show you something new here that Jo has given me." Jane: "Okay." Mike: "If Matt and Kyle are naughty, give them a warning and if they continue, Matt has to go on the Naughty Platform for 7 minutes and Kyle must sit on the Naughty Chair for 4 minutes." Jane: "So where are they." Mike: "I'll show you." writes down all the information in her babysitting notebook Mike: "If those boys carry on swearing, then they'll have to drink a Green Smoothie. So I'll give you this thing here." hands Jane a copy of the recipe for the Green Smoothie Mike: "I wrote the ingrediants for the Green Smoothie and I added the places in the kitchen where you can find them." hands Jane a long list of emergency numbers Onward DVD Meeting Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters